The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy Geranium grown for use as an ornamental plant for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Geranium libani×ibericum subspecies jubatum, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Sabani Blue’.
The inventor has been a student, collector and breeder of Geraniums since 1985. In particular, the inventor has pursued a scientific interest in the botany of Geraniums including the possible relationships between its many species which the inventor has acquired and maintained as individual species reference plants. The inventor's Geranium breeding program has explored these relationships as potential inter-specific crosses. The breeding program has also aimed to create new and interesting and garden-worthy cultivars with unusual combinations of characteristics, as with the inventor's variety Geranium ‘Westray’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,716), itself the result of an inter-specific cross.
In 1993, the inventor carried out controlled pollination in the inventor's glasshouse in Orkney Island, Scotland, United Kingdom as follows: An unnamed plant of the species Geranium libani (unpatented) was selected as the intended female parent, and its flowers were emasculated and bagged until receptive. Pollen was transferred from bagged donor flowers taken from an unnamed plant of the species Geranium ibericum ssp jubatum (unpatented) as male parent. The female flowers were re-bagged. Pollination was successful and the harvested seeds were sown in the spring of 1994. The resulting seedlings were grown on and observed and, from these, ‘Sabani Blue’ was identified and isolated as a single plant with perceived novel characteristics. ‘Sabani Blue’ was observed during the ensuing years until 1999 when ‘Sabani Blue’ was first asexually reproduced by division under the inventor's direction and supervision, since which time ‘Sabani blue’ has remained true to type in all successive generations.
The new variety, ‘Sabani Blue’ is distinguished by its early flowering, its upward-facing flowers, its tolerance of full sun and its tight mounding foliage.
When compared with the female parent, an unnamed and typical plant of the species Geranium libani, ‘Sabani Blue’ retains its foliage in summer, whereas the foliage of plants of the species Geranium libani tends to die back in summer.
When compared with the male parent, an unnamed and typical plant of the species Geranium ibericum ssp. jubatum, ‘Sabani blue’ is earlier to flower, by approximately three weeks.
The closest plant known to the inventor, in vigor and overall appearance, to ‘Sabani Blue’ is the vegetatively propagated sterile hybrid, Geranium×magnificum (unpatented) which is derived from the inter-specific cross Geranium ibericum×Geranium platypetalum. Geranium×magnificum is considered to be one of the best and easiest to grow of hardy Geraniums, and has been assigned an Award of Garden Merit by The Royal Horticultural Society of England. ‘Sabani Blue’ is three weeks earlier to flower than Geranium×magnificum. 